The Little Scout: Sweet Justice
by abs-walkers-12
Summary: Tessa is still just an average scout, she shoots, she kills, she's Tessa. But there's been something she's hiding from Ben, What is it?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Ben's POV**_

Since Jimmy and Melisa's death, Tessa had become a total different person. She seemed tougher and...Just different. She'd become a stranger to Ben. She wasn't the sweet smelling Tessa anymore; she was a tougher version now. "Hey, are you okay?" Ben asked her.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied. Ben opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, he knew she'd only snap at him. He just sighed.  
"You've just...been different. You know I'm here if you want to talk."  
"But I don't." She had a cold look in her eyes, Ben shuddered. He was losing her.  
"Anything?"  
"No." He laid his hand on her shoulder and she flinched.  
"What's that? Is that blood?" He grabbed her arm and pushed the sleeve up. Deep cuts looked tidy and neat on her skin. "Tessa..." He started; she stared at him with hard, cold, eyes. "What have you done?" She had no answer. "Why?" Nothing. "How long have you been doing this?"  
"Since Melisa died."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He was angry with her.  
"I knew you would do this!"  
"You could've been dead by now!" He shouted.  
"It'd be better than this."  
"Don't say that."  
"If..."  
"No. Tessa, no."  
"Ben I have no one left."  
"You have me, if that's enough for you."  
"I'm not sure. I've seen how you've changed."  
"So have you! You don't talk to me anymore; you keep this from me, Tessa I don't know who you are anymore!"  
"Good." She took back her arm and continued walking.  
"Tessa, please, don't do this..."  
"I know everything, Ben; I know they still have contact with you. I've seen your spikes glow."  
"They don't have contact with me; I don't know what happens but..."  
"I don't even want to know, Mason." She spat.  
"I know you blame me for Jimmy's death but Tessa..."  
"It was your fault. You went hunting Skitter's Ben!  
"And what about Melisa? Wasn't that your fault?" Just then, Ben felt his nose twist and it stated pouring with blood. He stumbled back as he clutched his nose; his own blood stained his hand.  
"Don't you _dare_ blame her death on me! It wasn't my fault that the Mech shot her. We tried everything to help her but it didn't work! Doctor Glass did everything she could to save her but it was too late. Ben, don't you dare tell me that it was me who killed her because it wasn't."  
"But I get the blame for Jimmy?"  
"Yes, because you were hunting _Skitters_!" She shouted.  
"That was..."  
"Guys, I understand that you're trying to work everything out but we need to get back." Sophie interrupted. "You know, to fix Mason's nose?" Sophie had changed too. Since they'd lost her in the woods two months ago, she was more sarcastic and funny. She'd become his lost Tessa and he was grateful for that.  
"Yeah, sure." Tessa muttered, she gave him devil glares as they walked back to camp. The bleeding had stopped by now but Ben still had to go see Lourdes.

"She's been acting differently, have you noticed that?" He asked her. Lourdes stared at him and sighed.  
"Yes."  
"She's been..."  
"I know, Dr. Glass told me. She keeps coming in with severe bleeding."  
"How do I get her to stop."  
"You can't...I've heard it's addictive. But it'll pass; Tessa doesn't stick to things like that for long. She just needs another ray of sunshine. She used to do a long time ago and then you came along."  
"I was her..."  
"Yes, she just needs to know your there, you still care."  
"Lourdes, I think she's too annoyed now-"  
"Ben, she needs you, yes you'll get a few broken noses but she needs you."  
"God, why does she have to be so difficult?"  
"It's Tessa, Ben, think about it." He nodded and she dabbed at the dried blood around his nose.  
"But, sometimes..."  
"She's a fourteen year old girl, what do you expect?"  
"I honestly don't know."  
"She just needs someone to stable her."  
"I wonder what she was like before this?"  
"Probably the same, just without the gun. When she first came to Dr. Glass she had various scars all ready."  
"Isn't that supposed to be confidential?"  
"Your her boyfriend, you deserve to know."  
"Thanks." Ben smiled at her.  
"Ben, Weaver wants to see you." Sophie stood in the door of the med bus, hand on her hip and her gun across her chest. He'd never seen her look so...dangerous. He stood up and followed her into his office.

It was basically just a desk. Ben stood beside Tessa but she took one look at him and moved further away. "What's up with you two?" He asked them.  
"Nothing." Tessa replied, she clutched her gun tight to her chest.  
"Yes there is. You bust his nose, Tessa, why?"  
"He was being a jerk."  
"That is not a valid reason, I don't know what you two have been arguing about and frankly I don't care, just sort it out for the love of God. Your both dismissed."  
"Did you tell him?" Tessa asked Ben as soon as they walked into the rain.  
"No."  
"How does he know?"  
"Maybes Sophie told him?"  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you...it's just been a long couple of weeks."  
"It's fine, I didn't...the nose..."  
"Don't try to make it better, I said I was sorry."  
"I know, I know." She walked away. "Hey, Tessa!" He shouted. Tessa turned around. "Nice...punch." He didn't even know what to say to her. Was he supposed to shout about her self-harm? No, that was private, something she'd tell him about when she was ready. She'd explain everything properly.  
She smiled at him and walked away.  
"Ben Mason, you stupid, moron!" He held his face in his hand and imeadently felt stupid. "Idiot." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Tessa's POV**_

"Hey, Tessa, can I talk to you?" Dr. Glass asked her. She turned around and followed her into the med bus. "Take a seat." Tessa sat in the soft cushion chair, facing Dr. Glass. "How have you been?"  
"Fine, why..."  
"And you and Ben?"  
"We've been better, but we're making up."  
"Anything you want to tell me..."  
"If this is about the scars..."  
"This is exactly about the scars, Tessa, it's dangerous doing this..."  
"And killing aliens isn't?"  
"Why do you do it?"  
"Why do you care."  
"Because, Tessa, I do." She sighed. "Why?"  
"I don't know, I just...it's been so hard since Jimmy died. Ben says he cares but I don't think he does, I think he'd rather me be stood on by a mech."  
"Don't say that, Ben cares about you, too much sometimes."  
"Then why doesn't he just tell me?"  
"You've been acting different towards him, he thinks he's lost you."  
"Did he tell you that?"  
"No but everyone can see it, you've been arguing with everyone, including yourself. Can I see your arm?"  
"No."  
"Please, Tessa, I have to see how deep..."  
"I don't want you to."  
"Did you do this before?"  
"I didn't need to. I dated a jerk that hurt me...physically."  
"How did he hurt you?"  
"When he was angry he used punch me. I was his punching bag."  
"Why did you still date him?"  
"I was thirteen, I thought I could handle it. I thought I loved him."  
"When you first came here, you were skinny beyond...belief."  
"I suffered anorexia when I was maybes twelve, younger."  
"Did your mom die then?"  
"That's what brought it on. She lost lots of weight and I thought I had to. I used to get called ugly and fat and school. I guess I thought I was making myself more beautiful."  
"Lourdes says you haven't been eating..."  
"Don't start that, I just haven't been hungry, Dr. Glass. I'm not suffering from it again."  
"Anorexia never really goes away, Tessa, you'd tell me...right?"  
"Probably."  
"What happened to you?"  
"I spent a few months in hospital and then she died. Then I went out with Jake, the jerk."  
"Then...this happened?"  
"Yep."  
"He's dead right?"  
"I think so, he tried to use me as a human shield."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, so I ran away, with my dad. Almost got harnessed."  
"You've had quite the life. I just want one thing from you..." She handed Tessa a black book and a pen. "Whenever you feel upset and want to cut, write it in here, don't do it but write it in here."  
"But what if I magically lose it?"  
"You won't, you'll show me it at the end of the month."  
"I have a habit..."  
"Don't get smart." Dr. Glass rolled her eyes. "End of the month and Lourdes, remember, is my personal spy."  
"Fine." Tessa moaned and walked out of the Med bus.

A group of kids on bikes came to a close stop next to her. She shrieked and jumped back. "Hey! You could've run over my toe!" She shouted. She looked up to see the bike's rider. He was tall, tanned, with deep blue eyes and short brown wiry hair.  
"Tessa? Is that you?"  
"Jake? You're...you're dead!"  
"I'm not! Tessa, I thought you were dead!" He threw the bike to the ground and tried to hug her. She stepped back.  
"Don't touch me." She warned.  
"What's with the grudge?"  
"You..."  
"Hey, is everything alright here?" Ben asked. Tessa stared at him.  
"Everything's fine, just two friends catching up..." Jake assured him. Ben put a arm around Tessa. "Oh, I see a lot has changed...Congratulations..."  
"What for?" Ben asked. Jake put a hand on Tessa's stomach.  
"I'm not pregnant, you idiot!"  
"You've put weight on."  
"Because I'm not the bony anorexic girl you used to beat up?"  
"That was a long time ago, Tessa, I'm a changed..."  
"You tried to throw me in front of a Mech!" She shouted.  
"YOU WHAT?" Ben shouted at him. Jake gulped.  
"Hey, hey!" Tom jumped in the middle of the two boys. "What's going on?"  
"This...complete moron tried to throw Tessa in front of a mech."  
"Is this true?"  
"That was ages ago! I'm not like that anymore."  
"Ben, let it go..." Tom told him. "Go and get washed, Tessa go and find Weaver, tell him I need him."

Tessa did as she was told.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Tessa's POV**_

Tessa looked over her shoulder to see Jake was staring at her. He had been here for a week now. "Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer." She told him.  
"I would if I had one." He grinned at her. Tessa felt sick, she knew that grin.  
"Don't." She spat.  
"Tessa, you look nice..."  
"Happy? That's how I look so 'nice'."  
"But your not happy here, Tessa, I know your not. The Mason boys..."  
"Don't try to be that therapeutic ass..."  
"But you like him..."  
"I liked him better than the..."  
"That was ages ago, I've changed."  
"That's what you told me before, I don't believe you, I don't trust you."  
"I know you don't, Tessa. Isn't it almost your birthday?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "November Fifth right?"  
"Yes."  
"I thought it was, I got you something..." He dug into his pocket and gave her a blue locket. She opened it to see a younger version of her. And a younger version of Jake. She was speechless. "I was going to put it by your Mom's grave, you know..."  
"Keep..."  
"No, no, and it's not mine." He pushed it into her hands. "Want me to put it on you?" She didn't have time to disagree. He was clasping it on her neck before she could breathe an answer. He still had gentle hands, like he used to. Her heart started pounding, what if Ben walked in? What if he found them, would he get the wrong idea? "You look beautiful..." Jake whispered, his voice like silk, His mouth was beside her ear.  
"No!" She shouted. "Don't...don't touch me!" She was out of her chair and stood by the wall of the tent.  
"Tessa, I bet he doesn't tell you that..."  
"Don't you dare! Don't you talk about Ben that way! He loves me! I love him!"  
"But I saw your face just then, you still love Me."  
"No. I hate you, Jake." She unclasped the necklace. "I don't want your locket." She threw it on the floor but stayed where she was. "Why can't you have just..."  
"I don't know, Tessa, but you do still love me...Don't lie."  
"Why? You seem to."  
"You can't hide your true feelings..."  
"But you can hide the fact that you used me as a punching bag? Who'd you use once I left? What other poor desperate girl did you take advantage of?" Jake just gave her a smirk.  
"No one took it quite like you." He grinned. "I didn't use anyone, I love you Tessa."  
"I don't love you."  
"Don't try to kid yourself, Tess; you still have feelings for me." She did. Just tiny ones. Just little ones. Tessa gulped as he stepped forwards. She took a step backwards and her back slammed against the metal pole that held up the canvas tent.  
"Don't come any closer." She warned.  
"Or you'll do what? Scream?"  
"No, this time I'm armed." Jake laughed. It was sickening.  
"Oh, little Tessa's going to shoot me, you don't have the guts." She cocked her head to the side.  
"Try me."  
"Hey! Get away from her!" Hal shouted. Jake jumped back. Hal stood with his gun ready. "You go any closer to her and I'll blow your head off."  
"I wasn't! I didn't touch her!" Jake stammered.  
"Make sure it stays that way, it looks like your friends are leaving." Hal told him. He nodded and walked past him. "You go near her again and I won't be the only Mason you'll have to worry about." Hal muttered to Jake. Tessa saw Jake nod and then he disappeared from the Tent.

Tessa bent down and scooped up the locket. She sat in chair and opened it. She felt herself smiling and then stopped. She was smiling because of that physco! With all of the times he had hit her. But it had been a relief. With what was happening with her mother, all of the physical pain had been a breath of fresh air. Of course, her parents never knew, she'd told her brother once and he called her an idiot and threatened to tell her father. Jack never did, but when she came home crying uncontrollably, he used to comfort her. He would listen to her cry and tell her that she would be okay. Jack had been the first face she'd seen when she woke up in the hospital. He had been crying, Tessa had never seen him crying before, and begging her to wake up. Jack never begged. It was something none of her family did, that was the unspoken rule 'do not beg'. But that had been her old family; she had so much about the Mason's to learn. She knew most things about them, like that they were tough and always stuck together no matter what, they were a little like her old family, but tougher. Well, they had to be, with the stupid things they did.

What if Hal hadn't stepped in? Would she be full of black and purple bruises? Would she be unable to face anyone? Like she used to? She imagined herself on the floor, Jake laughing at her, her arms full of horrid red marks, her eyes all red and puffy and full of tears. Tessa shook away the horrible scene; she didn't want to think about it, it would only bring up the times when that had happened. She felt her eyes burn with tears.  
"Hey, Tessa, are you busy?" She looked up from the locket to see Tom sat across from her.  
"Me? No." Her voice cracked a little as she talked. Tom smiled at her.  
"Hal told me about...Jake."  
"He did?"  
"You shouldn't let him do that to you..."  
"I know, I know."  
"Don't let him get that close to you, Tessa."  
"It's hard, I just...he was saying how much he still loved me and..."  
"I thought you loved Ben?"  
"I do! I do honest! I love him more than anything, Tom, I just thought about all of the times Jake said that to Me."  
"What's that?" He took the locket from her and opened it. "Is this you?" Tessa nodded. "There's no way to say you're pretty without sounding like creepy, is there?" Tessa laughed.  
"No." She smiled. It felt nice to laugh; she hadn't done that in weeks.  
"Is this Jake?"  
"Yes."  
"You made a hideous couple, you and Ben are much better." Tessa laughed. "I sound like something out of my wife's old magazines." He sighed.  
"She must've been a wonderful woman."  
"She was, ten times the man I could ever be." Tessa smiled at him. "She handled Ben, Matt and Hal."  
"Wow, how'd she cope?" She joked.  
"I have no idea." Tom rolled his eyes and she laughed again. He handed the locket back to her. "I don't think Ben would get mad if you wore it."  
"I don't want to..."  
"Please, Tessa, it's a memory."  
"A bad memory, one I thought, hoped, I'd got rid of."  
"Tessa..."  
"Will you put it on for me?" She asked him. He nodded and she gave him the necklace. He clasped it around her neck with a quick movement.  
"There you go." He smiled. She examined the locket for a moment before finally allowing it to sit happily on her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice**_

_**Chapter Four **_

_**Ben's POV**_

Ben kept his gun close to his chest as he patrolled the outside of the camp. Tessa was sat down beside him, she looked so tired. "You don't have to stay up all night, you know." Ben told her. She yawned but shook her head.  
"I'm fine." She smiled weakly at him. He checked his watch, almost midnight. The gift box in his pocket burned. It was almost the fifth. Just seconds away.  
"You should really get some sleep, you've got a big day ahead of you."  
"Not this again, Ben, I told you I didn't want any fuss." She moaned.  
"I know but..." He checked his watch. "Happy Birthday Tessa!" He whispered. He took out the little blue box and gave it to her.  
"I told you, Ben, I didn't want anything from you." But she was still smiling. She opened the lid of the box and gasped. "It's...It's beautiful." She smiled. She took out the bracelet and clasped it onto her wrist. "Thank you."  
"I'm glad you like it." She stood up and wrapped her arms around him.  
"I love it." She whispered. She stared at him and kissed him.  
"Hey! Love birds, I've come to take your spot." Sophie had snuck up on them and Tessa and Ben jumped. "It's nice to see you two kissing and trying to break each other's noses, you know for a change." She smiled.  
"Yeah, it's nice..." Ben muttered.  
"But still, it's disgusting, kids wander around here you know."  
"Not at this time of night." Tessa grinned. Sophie smiled back and the two teens walked back to their tents.  
"Do you want to share? Cots I mean?" Ben asked her. She stood by her own tent door, looked in and smiled.  
"Yes please, I can't take another night of Maggie's snoring." Ben laughed and got into his cot.

When he woke up in the morning Tessa was still asleep. She looked sweet and delicate. Like his old Tessa. He had missed his old Tessa so much and now, hopefully, she was coming back to him. "Hey, Ben." Matt whispered.  
"Hi."  
"It's Tessa's birthday today, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"I made her a card, do you want to put your name on it? Everyone else has."  
Ben smiled at his brother. "Sure." He told him, took the pen and signed his name by Matt's.  
"Did you get her anything?"  
"Yeah."  
"Could you tell her it's from all of us?"  
"No way, I already gave it to her."  
"Oh...you think she'll like the card?"  
"I'm sure she'll love it. It's the simple things that are the best." He smiled. Matt smiled back and ran off. Ben turned back to see Tessa waking up. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Morning." He smiled at her.  
"Morning." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice **_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Tessa's POV**_

Everywhere Tessa went, she seemed to be followed by someone. She always felt someone behind. It was probably just Matt messing about, she thought. She really was fed up with it. "Hey! Stop following me!" She shouted into the air. "Whoever you are, come out and show yourself." They did. It was tall, tanned, brown haired, blue eyed Jake. Tessa gulped.  
"Happy Birthday." He grinned.  
"Why are you here? Why can't you leave me alone?"  
"Because, there's lots we need to catch up on."  
"There's not."  
"Oh, Tessa..." He laughed and stepped forwards.  
"You've been warned. Don't come near me."  
"I don't really see the threat." Jake laid a hand on Tessa's shoulder. She shivered.  
"Don't touch me." She told him.  
"I'm only being friendly, Tess, come on."  
"I know where your friendliness leads to, Jake. Now, get off me."  
"Or you'll do what?"  
"I'll scream, probably shoot you in process, and if that doesn't kill you then the Mason's will."  
He just laughed. "I doubt any Mason's would touch Me."  
"Weaver would let it go, he thinks their reasons are agreeable."  
"Look who uses big words!" Jake smiled.  
"Shut up. Get your hand off me." Tessa moved so that his hand fell off her shoulder. Jake just gave her a half-smile.  
"You've changed. You used to be..."  
"A carpet? When you tired to throw me in front of that Skitter, I realised something, your not a real man."  
"I bet Mason doesn't treat you like I did."  
"No, he treats me like I'm a real person, not a punching bag." Her heart was racing; she really was playing with fire. He could snap at any minute. He would snap at any minute.  
"Tessa, I've told you...I'm a different person."  
"No, your not, your still the nutcase I dated." Jake locked eyes with her and stepped forward.  
"Tessa, please, we've had this convocation before."  
"No."  
"Listen to me!" He shouted. Tessa shook with fear. "Shut up!" She wanted to cry, she was absolutely terrified. They were alone, no one would hear her scream, and Jake knew it. She couldn't take him, he was much taller and stronger than her, and she knew this from past experiences. "I came here because I wanted to ask you something." Tessa gulped. "We're leaving soon and I want you to come with me."  
"No."  
"Just listen, I want you to come with me, I miss you..."  
"You miss taking your anger out on me."  
"I miss you, Tessa, that idiot doesn't know what he's doing. He doesn't love you as much as you think..."  
"Don't try to get into my head, Jake, not this time."  
"I'm not, I saw him flirting with that 'Sophie'."  
"No, he wasn't."  
"He was, sweetie."  
"Ben wouldn't do that."  
"But he did, Tessa I'll treat you right just come with me." Tessa closed her eyes for a second and sighed.  
"Meet me at Midnight tonight." She whispered. "Don't tell a soul."  
"I'll see you then." He smiled and kissed her cheek. He walked back to camp and Tessa collapsed against the marble pillar beside her.

The air was a little warm for November, it was raining and Tessa was soaked to the skin. But she stayed where she was. She took out the little black book and her pen and started writing in it.

_Dear Dr. Glass, _

_I'm leaving tonight with Jake, I'm going to keep an eye on him, I promise. I won't get into any more trouble, I won't be a burden for the 2__nd__ Mass. I won't self-harm anymore. I'll take care of myself, tell Ben not to come looking for me, tell everyone that I'm safe. I hope I am. Jake won't leave without me, he's a threat to everyone here. Tell Lourdes and Maggie they can have my pillows. _

_Goodbye,  
Tessa. _

She closed the book, stood up and walked back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Tessa's POV**_

It was so dark. It was still raining, with some thunder to follow, and it was still freezing. The camp was deserted when Tessa snuck out. She climbed over Ben, checked his watch, and picked up her rucksack. She slung it over her shoulder and stopped at the tent mouth. Matt was fast asleep, he clutched his gun like it was a teddy bear. That was messed up. Tom was fast asleep in the cot beside Matt. Hal, however, was on patrol. Tessa would have to do her best to avoid him. She took one last look at the Mason's and felt tears in her eyes. She would miss them more than anything; they'd been family to her. Ben had cared for when no one else would, he loved her and she loved him. But she had to do this, for the safety of every girl in the camp, Jake was stupid, but he had fists. Which was very, very dangerous. She turned her head and walked out of the tent, tears slipped down her cheeks, and she made her way to the med bus.  
Dr. Glass was asleep on her desk; her work lay scattered around her. Tessa took out the little book and ripped out her note and laid it beside her. She looked peaceful whilst she slept. Tessa took one last look at her. She had to keep on moving or she would just break down in tears. She met Jake by their agreed spot.  
"So are you ready, sweetie?" He asked her.  
"No." She told him. "But we have to."  
"Come on then." He smiled at her. It wasn't the horrid grin she was so afraid of it was just a nice, genuine, smile. He got on his motorbike and Tessa went on after him.  
"We'll have to avoid Hal. He'll just go after you."  
"Is that the one that got all..."  
"Yes. And this time, he'll kill you."  
"So we'll avoid him." Jake started the engine and it purred softly. He drove a little then stopped.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You don't really want to come, do you?"  
Tessa sighed. "Yeah." She lied. Tears caressed her cheeks and made her choke on her words. He nodded and started the bike again.

He took her to a little house just west of the camp. "So this is where you've been staying?" She asked him.  
"Yeah, it was my Aunt's, she died."  
"Your Aunt Lily?"  
"Yeah." Tessa shook her head.  
"How many are here with you?"  
"Not many most left." He seemed so innocent. "When we started to run out of food."  
"But that's alright now." She smiled at him and he opened the door. It looked almost deserted. A little girl came running up to Jake, she'd been crying.  
"Hey, Jess, what's wrong?" Jake scooped her up into her arms. "Tessa you can take your stuff upstairs, first door on the left." Tessa nodded and took his directions.

His directions led to a little box-bedroom. It was tiny with a double bed. She clicked the switch and opened a few draws. This was Jake's room. Or had been. Or still was. She unloaded a few of her things and closed the draws. "Hey." Tessa jumped at the sudden voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She turned around to see a girl, much older than her; she stood by the door and smiled at her. "You must be Tessa. I'm Sparky." Sparky lived up to her name, or nickname, she had white hair and blue eyes. She did look a little like a human spark, she just that crazy look to her.  
"Hi." Tessa said.  
"So you got Jake's room? I've been working for ages to get this room." Tessa gulped.  
"You can have it, if you want."  
"No, no. I've got to share with the kids."  
"The kids?"  
"Jess and Almond." Sparky had a southern accent. It was sweet. "If you don't mind me saying, where are you from?"  
"I'm from around here. I wasn't born here."  
"Oh, alright."  
"Sparky! Who are you talking to?" Someone shouted.  
"Almond, I'll be there in a second!" She shouted back. "Sorry, she won't sleep without her story."  
"Its okay." Sparky vanished down the hall. Tessa left her rucksack on the little double bed and returned downstairs. Jake sat in a living room with a little girl sleeping beside him he was reading a book.  
"Everything un-packed?" He asked, she nodded and sat beside him.  
"Why am I in your room?"  
"You know why, Tessa, I want this to work between us."  
"What to work?"  
"Us."  
"No. Jake. There is no..."  
"Hey sugar." Sparky stood by the door, just as she had before. "Want me to take Jess upstairs?"  
"Sure Sparky." Jake smiled at her. "What were you saying?"  
"Nothing, It's not important." Sparky took the little girl from Jake and disappeared again.  
"Anyways, it's getting late, you best be going to sleep."  
"Doesn't anyone keep watch?"  
"There's only me, you, Sparky, Almond and Jess. There's no need for watch." Tessa nodded.

She climbed into the bed and Jake climbed in after her. He was too close to her for comfort. She tried to go closer to the edge of the bed but he grabbed her by the waist and he left his hand there. "Jake. Don't do that." She whispered.  
"C'mon Tessa. I'm only getting comfortable."  
"Well, I'm not. Get off me."  
"Fine." He moaned and turned over. Tessa felt a bit safer now. Not a lot but a bit.

She was woken up by a fist hitting her back. She screamed and saw Jake. "What are you doing?" She shouted. He ignored her and hit her again. She got out of the bed and ran towards the door. It was too late, Jake had locked the door and she was trapped. She screamed.  
"No one can hear you! Sparky won't come!" He gave her the grin and she shuddered. He cornered her and she felt a sharp blow to her face. He'd just slapped her. She grabbed his hand as he tried to slap her once more she kept it in the air but he overpowered her and did it again. She felt to the floor after the blow and he stood over her. He laughed at what he'd done and then returned to his bed. Tessa stayed there, beside the door, for the rest of the night. She was terrified.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice**_

_**Chapter seven**_

_**Ben's POV**_

"Ben! Ben! Wake up!" Matt shook his brother with an enormous force. "It's Tessa! She's gone!" He shouted. Ben shot out of bed.  
"What? Where?" He shouted. He ran after Matt.  
"Ben, I'm so sorry." Anne stood by Weaver she clutched a note. "She went with Jake."  
"What?"  
"She thought it'd be safer. For everyone. She sacrificed herself." His Dad laid a hand on his shoulder for support.  
"We have to go after her!"  
"We can't, we haven't got enough time, we have to keep moving." Weaver told him.  
"We can't leave without Tessa!"  
"Ben, I'm sorry but we have to."  
"Dad, Think of what he could be doing to her now." Hal had spoken up. He stood behind them all. Everyone's head turned to stare at him. "Think of all the times she's saved our behinds."  
"This is different." Weaver said.  
"How? When Sophie went missing she wouldn't rest until she'd found her. When Jimmy got lost, who found him?"  
"Hal."  
"No, I'm not taking this, we have to go after her. That's what she would've done."  
"She was stupid enough to go with him!" Ben had to be restrained by his Dad. Weaver didn't even flinch.  
"She did that to save every other girl in this camp! What if he'd taken Sophie? Or Maggie? Or Lourdes? She did it to make sure he left."  
"Weaver, the boy's have a point, she did that to make sure it didn't happen to anyone else."  
"You're not going and that's final! I don't want to hear another word from any of you!" He shouted.  
"Weaver..."  
"Enough! Tom, I don't want to hear it!"  
"C'mon, Ben, c'mon." Tom ushered his son outside.  
"I'm going after her."  
"You can't. Ben, you can't. You don't know where she is."  
"I don't care, Dad, you want to go to."  
"Weaver told us no. When he decides it's time to go, then we'll go and find her."  
"By then she could be hurt beyond repair or worse, by then he could have killed her."  
"Ben that won't happen."  
"You didn't see her when she came here! She was battered, bruised and skinnier than a twig!"  
"Dad normally I back you up on these things but this time your wrong, she almost died when she came to us."  
"Hal, you can go after her, we'll find a way and a time but that isn't right now."  
"Dad..."  
"No Ben, I know that you want to go find her but not right now. We'll get everything ready and then we'll go after her."  
"Tom. I thought you'd want to see the note." Anne gave the scrap of paper to Tom who gave it to Ben. The paper was stained with a few tears and the handwriting wasn't the neatest but it was defiantly Tessa's handwriting. He'd seen her writing in the little book Anne had given her.  
"I can't believe she left." Ben muttered. "After everything we've been through."  
"She called herself a burden." Hal pointed out. "She was anything but."  
"We can't let him..."  
"Ben, we have to, just for now."  
"But what if..."  
"No, you can't think like that, you'll drive yourself mad." Hal pulled his brother into a hug. "Ben, we will find her, just not yet." He promised.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Tessa's POV**_

The next morning Tessa really felt her bruises. Her bones ached and her face was red raw. "Morning, sweetheart." Jake grinned at her. "How are you?" She tried to sit up but just collapsed back to the floor. "Feeling better?" She didn't answer him. Tessa just stared at him, Jake sat on the bed, he just grinned at her. "I'm a little hungry, are you?"  
"No." She lied. She felt sick with hunger but she ignored it.  
"Well I'm off to make something, if you want anything just say..." He walked past her and she felt a blow to her side. She shrieked and looked up to see him grinning at her. "Anything at all." He grinned.

She laid there for hours before she summoned the strength to prop herself against the door. She tried to take a deep breath but her throat stung. She didn't even remember the last time she'd had a drink of water. Had she had a drink before she'd left? Probably not. She hadn't even slept that night and she was so tired. But then again, the pain felt good. She stayed propped against the door. "Hey sugar, what's wrong?" Sparky sat beside Tessa. "Want something to drink?"  
"Please." She croaked. Sparky passed her a glass of water and she gulped it down.  
"Why don't you tell me a little 'bout yourself? And yer little friends at the second mass?"  
"There's not much."  
"Just tell me, sweetie. Who are the Mason's?"  
"They were like my family while I was there."  
"What happened to yer real family?"  
"They died."  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be. It's happened to everyone. What happened to yours?"  
"I never had one. I was an orphan."  
"Oh..."  
"You shouldn't let him touch you. Or hurt you." Sparky touched her shoulder and she flinched. "You shouldn't be here."  
"You seem to like him."  
"I can't stand him, as soon as I can I'm going. I'm leaving him to die. If he's lucky I might even spit on his rotting corpse and dance on his grave. But that's only if he's lucky." Sparky looked deep in thought. "How far is this...camp?"  
"Not far. It didn't take us that long on the bike."  
"How about on foot?"  
"Maybes twice as long."  
"Is it...safe there?"  
"Of course it is."  
"You and Me. We're going back there. I don't know when but you've got to promise me that'll you'll just leave him to die if we get the chance."  
"Yes." Tessa told her. Sparky stood up.  
"C'mon, kid, let's get you moving." She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice **_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Ben's POV**_

"Ben we'll find her." His Dad repeated.  
"When?! When she's dead, when we find her..."  
"No, no. Don't think like that, Ben, we're getting her back."  
"Why won't Weaver just let us...go for her!" Tom wrapped his arms around his son.  
"Because, right now, he needs us here. Ben you can't just go off..."  
"But it's Tessa. Dad, what would you do if Mom had done something like this?!"  
"That's Different, Ben."  
"No it isn't."  
"Ben, you don't understand..."  
"I do. I understand more than you think."  
"Ben, just listen to me, she's gone but it's not the end of the world."  
"She's not gone yet! She's out there with that creep and I'm not there to help her. I'm going to find her." Ben stood up.  
"No you're not. Not yet." Tom wrestled his son to the ground. Ben was in tears and Tom cradled him.

After Ben's little breakdown, he was forced to stay by his Dad at all times. Just in case he did anything stupid. "So, your old man thinks your going to do something stupid and chase after your girl?" Pope asked him.  
"Looks like it." Ben replied, he sat in the car with Pope while his Dad was out trying to salvage some food for the camp.  
"You could run away now and I'll just tell them I tried to kill you." Pope offers.  
"You'd do that? It means that you'll get more guns pointed to your temple that you can count."  
"Hey, I like your girl, she's funny. Go after her, I'll turn a blind eye." Ben turns to the door but stops.  
"What do you mean, you like my girl?" He asks him.  
"God, not like that, it's just nice to see someone who has a back bone around here."  
"You don't think I've got a back bone?"  
"You're taking orders from your Dad, when I was your age I was out with girls every single night."  
"We're different, Pope. The only girls I seem to get are the..."  
"Loopy ones, wait! What was that?" Pope gets out of the car and Ben follows him.  
"What did you see?"  
"I saw Tessa, I swear to god!" Pope shouted.  
"Tessa!" Ben shouted into the trees ahead of them. "Pope don't you dare be joking!"  
"I'm not I swear, I saw her."  
"She's gone now." Ben told him. "Don't say anything to my Dad."  
"Don't worry, kid." Pope assured him. They climbed back into the car and just sat in silence until his Dad came back.

**Hey **

**Sorry I've been away for ages! I've been busy but there will be more chapters coming. I promise! **

**So, bye for now but I'll be back! **

**Abs-walkers-12**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Tessa's POV**_

A month passed with ease, Tessa didn't have many bruises just a few, well she hoped. Most night she slept downstairs, the other's she spent on the bedroom floor, drenched in her own tears. She missed Ben so much. Sparky was a great help, she cleaned her up and promised her that everything was going to be okay, she was like a mother hen. Then came the day of the fire.

It was in the middle of the night and Tessa heard it first, a blaze from outside. She got up and wandered to look out of the window. The light blinded her, the Mech lights, she saw the Over Lord setting fire to the other streets. "Sparky!" She called. "Sparky! Get up!"  
"Where's the fire?" Sparky joked; she stood at the top of the stairs.  
"Across the street, we have to get out of here."  
"You mean..."  
"Yes, there's an Over Lord and a Mech and they're setting fire to the houses down the street. Get the kids up; we have to get out of here!" Sparky ran off and returned in a matter of seconds.  
"Wait, what about..."  
"Leave the sucker to burn." Tessa spat.  
"Tessa that's cruel, you can't just do that!"  
"Really? And what he's done to me isn't?"  
"I'm not saying that, I'm saying that we should at least warn him. Or kill him first so he won't suffer."  
"We don't have time, Sparky!" Tessa exclaimed. "We have to get out of here, now."  
"Jake!" Sparky cried. Tessa hit her shoulder.  
"Leave him to burn!" Tessa told her. Sparky gulped and stared at her un-covered arm and nodded. Tessa hurried them through the back door in the kitchen, the door that lead to the garage.

"We don't have a way out, we don't have guns." Sparky told her. Tessa shook her head.  
"You really don't think I would stay here for this long without seeing where everything is? Touch the wall there."She pointed to the wall beside a portrait. Sparky did as she was told, the wall moved to reveal another wall full of guns. "He won't need these anymore." Tessa smiled. She took one for each of them, including the little girls.  
"The car doesn't work, I've tried."  
"It works, don't worry, get in." The four girls clambered into the car and Tessa started the engine. It purred to life and she smirked.  
"Won't they realise..." Sparky finished.  
"Don't know, don't care, we can out run them." Tessa promised. "Hold on tight." She warned them.

She put the car into gear and drives into the wall. It crumbled completely, leaving a massive hole. "Are you crazy?!" Sparky shouted at her.  
"Do you _want_ to live?!" Tessa shouted back. Sure, she was maybes exaggerating a little but she did have a point, if the Over Lord got his hands on them he would kill them. Sparky didn't answer, she just held the two little girls tighter. She kept driving until they past the Over Lord and Mech. The Mech's attention turned to them and Tessa pushed her foot on the peddle.  
"Drive!" Sparky screamed at her.  
"What do you think I was doing?!" She screamed back. She goes so fast, she can hardly control the car but she tries her hardest. The boom of Mech feet echoed and made her ears hurt. "We can out run them." She whispered to herself.  
"Faster, faster!" Sparky yelled.  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Tessa shouted back. "Hold on!" She looked to the left and took the turn. She went too fast and the car flipped over.

"Is everyone alright?" Sparky shouted. "Tessa?!"  
"Over here." Tessa tried to move but screamed.  
"What is it?" Sparky asked.  
"Something's on my leg, god, it hurts."  
"Want me to help you get it off?"  
"No, Sparky, get the kids and go get help. If I'm correct, the 2nd Mass should be close unless they've been moving."  
"I don't even know what they look like, Tessa."  
"I do." Almond spoke up. It was the first time Tessa had heard one of the little girls speak. "My Dad's there. Or he was. I...stayed with them for a while until...I got lost."  
"Good girl, you know who the Mason's are?"  
"Yes."  
"You know who Ben is? Ben Mason?"  
"No."  
"That doesn't matter, just tell them...tell them that I'm okay. Tell them that I sent you."  
"We need to help you!" Sparky cried.  
"Don't worry about me, Sparky, just...keep them safe."  
"Bull!" Sparky shouted. She reached over for the metal on Tessa's leg and tried to lift it up but it was too heavy. "Damn!"  
"Sparky, just go!"  
"Not without-"  
"Shut up and go!" She screamed. Sparky scooped up Jess and Almond followed them. "Almond! Tell them not to worry."  
"I will, I'll make sure they come and get you!" Tessa just smiled at her and Almond ran off.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Ben's POV**_

"Ben!" Someone shouted. He turned around to see Sophie. "Are you alright? You look a little down." Sophie sat beside him, her legs swinging over the edge of the railing. "Want some...food?"  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Ben replied.  
"You haven't eaten in days." She pointed out, Ben shrugged.  
"I just haven't been hungry."  
"Starving yourself won't get her back."  
"I know, why she did leave, Soph?"  
"She did it so I, Lourdes, Maggie and anyone else couldn't get hurt. Ben, she practically saved lives."  
"She's not coming back, is she? I need to find her, this is just...it's driving me mad."  
"I know, Ben, I know. I want her back too but we've just got to wait until Weaver gives us the all clear."  
"And when will that be?"  
"I don't know, Ben...She's going to be okay, I promise." Sophie lays her hand on Ben's shoulder for comfort.  
"How's Logan?" Ben asked.  
"He's better...not fully over Jimmy...but he'll live, I guess."  
"I'm sorry, Sophie, I really Am."  
"Don't be, it's not your fault, Ben. Some people just take longer to grieve."  
"Have you ever thought of helping Dr. Glass?"  
"Sometimes, yeah."  
"You'd look sweet, with a little nurse outfit on."  
"Ben Mason, are you hitting on me?"  
"Oh god no, I still have a girlfriend, somewhere." Ben gave her a half-smile.  
"Yeah, just remember that, Mason." She gave him a playful shove. She, now, was so much like Tessa, he admired her for it.  
"Hey! What's that?" Ben pointed down to the people down below. "Should we go check it out?"  
"You go down, they look harmless." Ben nodded and climbed down.  
"Hey, what brings you around here?" Ben asked them. "Are you lost?"  
"I need to see the Mason's." The little girl said.  
"I'm Ben Mason." He told them.  
"It's Tessa. She's hurt." Ben's heart stopped at the mention of her name.  
"What's happened?"  
"The car, it tumbled over and...And...She's stuck."  
"Where is she?"  
"Not far from here, I can take you." The oldest girl said. They were all bleeding furiously.  
"I'll take you to Dr. Glass, she'll fix you up."  
"Do you know where my Dad is?" The little girl spoke up. "His name is Pope." Ben nodded. "Can you take me to him?"  
"After we've seen Dr. Glass." He promised her. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Samantha, this is Jess and Almond." The eldest girl looked about Hal's age. She was much taller than Ben, she had white hair and electric blue eyes, Hal would like her. Almond was small, only a bit older than Matt was; she had small brown eyes and long brown hair that reached her elbow, she looked like Pope. There wasn't much to the child in Samantha's arms just that she was only about three.

Ben led them to Dr. Glass. She sat, looking over her work. "Hi, Dr. Glass." Ben said.  
"Hi...who-"  
"This is Samantha, Almond and Jess. They need your help, they know where Tessa is, and they're injured." Dr. Glass just nods. "And this one is Pope's daughter." She sits them down and cleans up their injuries.

"Almond!" Pope ran in and just stopped beside Ben.  
"Dad!" Almond cried, running towards him. He scooped her up and held her close. "I thought something had happened to you!" She was crying. "You said you would come after me, what happened?"  
"I did, Al, I did but...you just disappeared."  
"Sparky found me."  
"Sparky?" He asked.  
"Samantha." She told him.  
"Oh, Al, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Pope just held her close to his chest. "Thank god your alive, I don't know what I'd do without you." Ben was so close to crying, he just sat beside the door trying to look tough. He'd never seen Pope care about anything.  
"Its okay, Dad, I forgive you. I understand." She promised.  
"Pope." Dr. Glass started. "Can I talk to you, you too Ben." They wandered off to the corner of the Med Bus.  
"What's happened, where did you find her?" Pope asked.  
"They were just trying to wander into camp." Ben told him. "They were all covered in scratches, something about a car flipping over. You could tell it was Tessa driving."  
"They knew Tessa?"  
"Yeah, they stayed with her for a while." Anne explained. "Samantha won't talk and I'm not even sure if Jess is able."  
"State of shock?"  
"Maybes, the thing is, until we find Tessa we don't really know what's happened. Unless Almond tells us everything."  
"I'll see what I can get out of her, I'm just happy she's back, Tessa or no Tessa." Ben just nodded.  
"You think we can get her back, tonight?" Sophie stood behind them all and Ben jumped a little.  
"We have to, if the metal stays there too long then she'll bleed to death." Anne said. "Tell Weaver first, Ben, go with Sophie. I'll tell your Dad."

Half-an-hour later, Almond was riding in the front seat of the car with Pope. She sat on his knee and pointed out directions so Sophie knew where to go. Ben sat in the back, his gun clutched to his chest, ready to get out at any minute. "There! There's the car!" Almond cried. The car was overturned and it's headlights were on, showing crushed glass. Sophie stopped the car and Ben jumped out.  
"Tessa? Tessa? Are you okay?!" Ben shouted.  
"Shut up, we had Skitter's on our backs." Almond hushed him. Ben went closer and closer. He kept expecting to see Tessa just lying there, glass in her hair, eyes closed, blood staining her clothes.  
"She's not there. How the hell can she not be there?!" Ben shouted. "I swear to god, when I get my hands on her..."  
"Hang on, look...tracks..." Sophie pointed out, showing him.  
"They aren't hers." Almond told them. "They look...like Jake's." Her eyes were as wide as saucers.  
"That sonofa-" Ben started.  
"He'll be long gone by now, they don't look fresh." Almond crouched down to get a better look.  
"I swear, if she bleeds to death in his arms, then..."  
"Don't think like that." Sophie placed a hand on his arm for comfort. "But if that does happen then I'll kill him with you."  
"And me, Mason." Pope promised.  
"We should go back, get some sleep, and continue looking in the morning." Sophie suggested. "C'mon, back into the car."


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice**_

_**Chapter twelve**_

_**Tessa's POV**_

She woke up to see Jake's face. Tessa screamed. "WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?!" She shouted at him. She tried to sit up but just feel back onto the floor. Her leg ached.  
"Hey, I saved your little ass out there. You should be lucky."  
"They were coming back for me. Sparky, Jess and Almond, they were coming back with the 2nd Mass." She moaned, clutching her leg.  
"You would've bled to death before anyone came back for you." A girl sat beside Jake. "I'm Jeanne." She smiled.  
"Tessa. How the hell am I still breathing?" She asked.  
"He brought you here." Jeanne told her.  
"If it weren't for me you'd be dead."  
"Well if I had to choose between spending another second with you or bleeding to death, I'd pick the bleeding."  
"I'm not that bad."  
"Why didn't you die in the fire?"  
"What fire? There was a fire?"  
"They didn't come for you? You were supposed to die and then I could get on with my life." Tessa's head felt heavy.  
"Am I supposed to say sorry?" Jake asked her. Jeanne held a cloth to her head.  
"Diego! Fetch me some more cloth, she's bleeding again. Tessa, just stay still." She barked. Tessa did as she was told and watched as Jeanne held more cloth to her forehead.

"How do you feel?" Jeanne asked her a few hours later.  
"Like he should be dead." She moaned.  
"I'm still not saying for living." Jake told her.  
"You should." She growled.  
"Don't move so much!" Jeanne shouted at her.  
"I'm going to die aren't I?"  
"Stay positive." Jeanne smiled. "You aren't going to die."  
"I am. I'm going to die."  
"One less burden." Jake muttered.  
"You do realise that when I die you'll have the entire Mason family on your back, trying to kill you." Tessa smiled at him. Jake shrugged. "You should be worried, even the nine year old is a better shot than you." Jake then gulped.  
"I think you need rest, Tessa." Jeanne told her. "Jake leave her alone to sleep. Diego will look after her."Jake did as he was told and left Tessa alone.

**Author's Note**

**So, hi! Don't worry I'm not dead or anything! I'm sorry it's been so long! **

**So let's get down to business! **

**I'm now, starting this week, going to update at least one of my stories each Wednesday! I mean it! And if I don't upload it on Wednesday then I will on Thursday! **

**Once again sorry I've been away so long, **

**Abs_Walkers_12**

**PS: Don't forget to R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**The little Scout: Sweet Justice**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Ben's POV**_

**Months have passed since Pope was reunited with his daughter and Tessa was almost killed but rescued by the disgusting Jake**

"So if we move west we can see if..." Hal shushed Ben. The pair were staring at the map.  
"Did you hear that?" He turned around. The bikes were both missing. "Hey! Our bikes!"  
"We'll have to get them, Hal!" Ben shouted at him. He stood up and followed Hal as he ran. Ben overtook him easily and caught a glimpse of the bikes.

The two boys followed the bikes to a warehouse. They both fixed a plan. Ben was to get up high in the roof and position his gun while Hal talked to however was the leader. Ben was just there in case things got sour. Ben climbed up to the roof using an old, unsteady, metal ladder. There was a gaping hole in the roof which he fitted in nicely. He could see everything from where he was.

Including the people. As he surveyed the room he noticed the short brown, wiry, hair that he almost too well. He could've just shot him there and then. Happily. Until he saw a girl beside him. Surprisingly, he noticed the shimmering of her bracelet first, and then he saw her. Tessa looked pale and skinny and he noticed a big, black, bruise on the left side of her neck. Her almost black waves were literally black from soot and not being washed for so long, she wore black jeans and a male hoodie that was about sixteen sizes too big for her. He was desperate to get her attention but he knew that if Tessa looked up then so would Jake and then there would be fire.  
"Stop." She said. "Why did you take their bikes?"  
"We need them." Someone protested.  
"Lower your guns." She told them. "You too Ben." Tessa smiled at him. Ben lowered himself down on the wood below him and stood beside Hal. "Diego, I think we should go with them. I know them. Jake give me your gun." She took Jake's gun from him and turned it on him.  
"Tessa." He whimpered. "Please. Think of us."  
"What us? You abducted me and abused me!"  
"But what about our..."  
"I want everyone out!" She shouted. "Now."  
"Tessa..." A girl touched her shoulder and Tessa collapsed into her arms, crying. Ben darted forwards to her. "I think we should leave now."  
"Hal, take them to the camp. I'll sort Tessa out. Everyone follow him." Ben barked the orders as he tried to steady.  
"Ben, I don't know what's..."  
"Don't even bother, Jake." He spat at him and teased the gun from Tessa's grasp. Ben loaded it with his own bullets and turned his head away from him.  
"Ben. Don't."  
"Tessa he hurt you."  
"I told you, please."  
"Want to know why, Mason? She won't let you shoot me because she's pregnant. With my baby."

It was like a harpoon through Ben's heart. "Tessa?" He asked her. He saw her fist and then he fell backwards.  
"I hate you!" She screamed, taking the gun back. "I was happy! I was really happy!" It took Ben a long time to realise that she was talking to Jake and not him. He'd kept muttering "I'm sorry, Tessa, I'm sorry." To her. Then he heard the gun. Through his consciousness, he saw Jake go down.  
"Ben. I'm so sorry." Tessa sobbed. She fell to her knees and crawled towards him. "I can't go back."  
"Tessa." Ben found the strength, somehow, to be able to sit up. He took his hands and held her close. "Shush, it's okay. We have to go back, everyone's been so worried about you."  
"But..."  
"I don't care if your pregnant. Tessa, I'm taking you back." She helped him up and they moved forwards.  
"Ben. How did you know I was here?"  
"I didn't. How long have you been here?"  
"About six months."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You better be, Mason. What took you so long?"  
"Weaver."  
"God, he's such an idiot. Personally I blame him for this."  
"You being..."  
"Don't say it."  
"How far are you along?"  
"Three months."  
"How did this..."  
"I'd rather not say."  
Ben nodded. "Are you wanting to go through with this?"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"Yes, you can...abort it..."  
Tessa looked down. "I've tried that, I've never found a pill for it anywhere. I want to see what Anne says."  
"She'll check you in and out the moment you step into camp."  
"How's Almond, Sparky and Jess?"  
"Almond is Pope's kid."  
"Awh, sweet. Has the tin man got a heart then?"  
"You'd be surprised; it's like a total different man."  
"Wow, really?"

A little while later, the couple arrived at the 2nd Mass' camp. Tessa went straight to Dr. Glass to tell her everything while Ben went to tell his Dad. "You mean she's...Jesus Christ, Ben..." He raked his hand through his salt-and-pepper hair which now days was becoming more salt than pepper.  
"Dad, she doesn't know what to do. She killed him."  
"Jake?"  
"Yes, I watch her shoot him. She was in tears, Dad, she's scared."  
"Is Tessa going to have a baby?" Matt asked.  
"Maybes, does Weaver know?"  
"No she's gone to Anne to tell her."  
"Anne will sort this all out. Danmit Ben!" Tom sunk onto his cot.  
"Dad, I know this looks bad but it'll be fine."  
"I'm keeping it." Tessa burst in.  
"What?!" Tom shouted. "Tessa, are you absolutely sure of this?"  
"Yes, Tom, I'm sure. I can't kill it, that's cruel."  
"What's even worse is bringing into this world, Tessa, you realise we're at war."  
"I know, Tom. I've made up my mind, I'm keeping this baby."  
"Did you hear that, Ben! I'm going to be an Uncle!" Matt shouted.  
"Hold your horses, Matt, Tessa you know how much of a responsibility this is going to be, right?" Tom was staring at her now. She nodded. "Sleepless nights, little time to yourself, your going to get fat and it's going to be about five times worse than when your on your period."  
"I know, Tom, I know." She sat down on the cot beside Ben. "But I'm ready."  
"Very well then, I guess I'm here for you." Tom placed his arm around Tessa and squeezed her. "We all are. This baby is going to be a Mason if it wants to or not." He smiled at her. "What did Anne say?"  
"She told me how hard it was, raising a child and carrying it. Then we talked about what happened while I was away, I heard Matt got all A's on his report?"  
"Yes, even in Math!" Matt cheered. "Am I going to be an Uncle?"  
"Kind of." Tess told him. "Ben, you haven't said a word."  
"Are you sure you want this, Tessa, you...you aren't a very..."  
"I know, Ben, I don't have a mothering instinct but I can't abort it."  
"You know you can if you want."  
"Something tells me you want that, Ben."  
"No, I mean. What if it's like him and it's cruel and evil."  
"Then we beat it out of it. There is no way I am having that." Ben smiled at her and hugged her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Tessa's POV**_

"Are you going to eat that?" Tessa asked Ben. He pushed his tray towards her.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked her.  
"Hungry."  
"What's Weaver said about your duties?"  
"Kitchen until further notice."  
"That must suck, I know how much you hate it."  
"Meh, I'll get used to it, plus it means I get to spend more time to at least pretend to be human. When do you go on your next mission?"  
"Tonight will you be okay?"  
"I'll probably sleep next to Matt, I'll be fine."  
"I think Matt's sleeping in his friend's tent tonight."  
"Oh well." She took a mouthful of porridge and ate it.  
"How does this all feel to you?"  
"Weird, I mean...there's like an alien inside of me." Gasps filled the room. "Whoa! No, not a skitter, everyone calm down!" She shouted. The gasps were replaced with mutters of disbelief. Tessa rolled her eyes as she took another mouthful of food.  
"Tessa!" She turned around to see Sophie bounding towards her.  
"Sophie!" Tessa shouted, greeting her with a hug.  
"Wow, Lourdes told me everything! I can't believe you're pregnant!" She hugged her again.  
"Believe it. Stupid me, I guess."  
"I just...wow!" Sophie sat down beside Ben. "I've been keeping your partner on his toes, just like you asked boss."  
"Well you get to keep him a while longer, I'm on kitchen duty."  
"I heard! How annoyed are you on a scale of Anne to Pope."  
"Weaver." She sighed.  
"When are you due?"  
"Sometime in May."  
"Then you can come back to the force!" Sophie smiled. "Thank god your back, Tessa. If Ben talked once more about how much he missed you then I would've shot him."  
"I didn't talk about her that much, Sophie, shut up."  
"Every sentence was 'I can't live without her'. Jesus." Tessa laughed at them. Ben looked uneasy.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Me? Nothing..."  
"Ben." Tessa narrowed her eyes at him and he shrugged.  
"I'm just glad your back." He took her hands in his and stared at the bracelet. "I can't believe you still have it."  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Just...maybes he took it off?"  
"I snapped his wrist when he tried. Also." She took off the necklace from around her neck and took the pictures out of the locket. She tore it apart. "I won't be needing that anymore." She smiled. She gave Ben the locket. "You can burn it if you like." He nodded and took the necklace from her.  
"I'll get rid of it for you." He promised her and kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Little Scout: Sweet Justice**_

_**Chapter Fifteen **_

_**Tessa's POV**_

It was almost midnight when Tessa fell asleep. She heard Hal snoring and that kept her up. He only stopped snoring when she threw something at him. "What?!" He shouted.  
"Shut up, chainsaw." She told him, catching the flying pillow as he threw it back to her.  
"Sure thing, Preggo."  
"Call me that and I will kill you with your own pillow." Tessa narrowed her eyes at him, he shrugged and turned over to go back to sleep. She lay on her back, fully conscious and clutched her stomach. It was churning and she felt sick. "Hey Hal?"  
"What?" He asked.  
"I feel sick."  
"Go be sick then."  
"Gosh I wish I'd thought of that!" She replied sarcastically, clapping her hands.  
"I'm tired Tessa." He moaned.  
"I'm scared."  
"Why?"  
"When this baby comes...I don't want it to. I don't want to have this baby."  
"Then tell Dr. Anne. She'll sort this out."  
"But I can't kill it." Tessa started to cry and she sat up. Hal got up from his own cot and sat beside her, one arm around her and hugging her.  
"It's going to be okay. You've got all the Mason's behind you. I think even Matt will help, he doesn't even like babies."  
"Hal. I can't do this. I can't be pregnant. Why me?! Why did it have to be me?"  
"Because your an idiot, maybes?" He raised an eyebrow. "But I guess all of us are."  
Tessa laughed and Hal gave her a squeeze. "See, everything's going to be just fine."  
"I don't think Ben wants this."  
"Ben's the biggest idiot of all."  
"But I don't want this either. I don't want a baby. I don't want to start a family; I'm fifteen for god's sake."  
"You really don't want this."  
"I thought I did but...I can't have a baby."  
"We'll go see Dr. Anne in the morning." He promised her, she smiled and nodded.

The next morning, she woke up to see Ben creeping in through the tent door. "Hey." He whispered.  
"Have you been out all night?" She asked.  
"Yeah, we got some food though. And...look." He took out something from his pocket and gave it to her. She took the little gift and stared at it.  
"What's this?" The gift was a blue baby bootie.  
"I saw it and...I just thought." Tessa broke down in tears. "What's wrong, shush." He comforted her.  
"I'm not keeping it." She sobbed.  
"What? Why?"  
"I can't have a baby! I'm fifteen."  
"Does anyone know?"  
"Hal and that's It."  
"If that's your decision then you don't have to."  
"I'm going to see Anne." She told him, standing up from the cot. "Now."

Tessa made the small walk to the Med bus. Anne was busy cleaning something and was drinking her coffee. "Hello Tessa, how are you?" She smiled. Anne was genuinely nice she wasn't faking being nice and happy like everyone else was.  
"Anne, about the baby, I don't want to keep it." Anne's expression turned serious.  
"Take a seat." She told Tessa. "So, why don't you want to have this baby?"  
"I'm fifteen, I can't even look after myself never mind a child."  
"Has Ben said anything about this?"  
"He says it's my decision. I think he wants this though. He doesn't want to help raise a baby that isn't even his. Who does?"  
"Fine, Tessa. I'll set you up on the course of pills. When I get permission from Tom and Weaver."  
Tessa nodded. "How long will that take?"  
"I'll see again this afternoon, Tessa." Tessa stood up and walked out.


End file.
